


Les Mille et Une Nuits

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Disney, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois, un humain qui vivait seul dans les rues, volant pour manger, rêvant des étoiles, vivant au jour le jour sous l'impitoyable soleil de Vulcan. Tout bascula dans sa vie le jour où il rencontra un jeune Vulcain au regard triste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank ormondsacker & st-r-trk-fangasm for this fic in particular, because without you guys I wouldn't have posted it. And my friend plaidshirtjimkirk; I owe you this account!  
> Also a big 'thank you' to the fandom for being so supportive.

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_ __  
Where the mind must take over the heart  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

_Welcome to Vulcan_

Au-delà des dunes dorées du désert, à travers les roches de sable du canyon, sous un ciel rougeâtre, se dresse un immense château, crevant les nuages de ces deux tours qui étendent avec arrogance leurs cous vers les cieux. Autour du palais s’entassent des maisons, petites et grandes, dont les habitants tiennent pour la plupart des commerces dans la ville même. C’est dans cette région isolée d’une planète de sable et de chaleur que commence notre histoire. Une minuscule ville de marchants, qui grandit dans l’ombre du Palais de l’Ambassadeur. Bienvenue à Vulcan.

Une petite navette, survolant le sol poussiéreux de quelques centimètres, passe inaperçue hors de la ville, vers le désert. Le ciel nocturne est teinté de pourpre par cette brûlante nuit d’été, reflétant sa couleur sur tout le paysage. La navette s’arrête au milieu des dunes, loin des regards, et un homme en sort, habillé en marron de la tête aux pieds, le visage légèrement couvert par un châle noir. Seuls ses cheveux blancs sont visibles, brillant d’un éclat argenté dans le noir de la nuit. Il avance d’un pas ferme vers une grotte située à quelques mètres de là, s’assurant de ne pas être suivit en jetant un coup d’œil circulaire autour de lui. Il atteint la grotte et, avec une certaine impatience, inspecte ses murs, ses mains frôlant la roche avec insistance. Il tâtonne dans le noir jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve une fissure dans le mur ; avec un bref cri de triomphe, il tire sur la roche, qui se brise sous l’incroyable force de ce seul homme, et révèle un tunnel dont la fin se perd dans les ténèbres. L’homme s’avance impatiemment vers l’entrée mais dès son premier pas, un jet de laser rouge vif apparait, bloquant le passage. Il reconnait tout de suite la couleur de la lumière visiblement inoffensive du laser ; il s’agit d’un jet mortel. Reculant de deux pas, il inspecte les murs de nouveau, et aperçoit alors à sa droite un petit tableau lumineux auquel il n’a pas fait attention, partiellement couvert par de la terre sèche et du sable. Il le frotte, retirant les saletés avec ses ongles, et la lumière bleutée de l’écran du tableau éclaire toute la grotte. Il lit ce qui y est inscrit en lettres d’argent, puis, se penchant pour retirer un petit couteau de sa botte, il s’entaille sans hésiter la paume et laisse son sang maculer l’entrée du tunnel. Il attend ensuite, les sens aux aguets, mais de longues minutes passent sans que le silence menaçant du désert ne soit perturbé. Furieux, l’homme relit l’inscription sur le tableau et pousse un long cri de rage : «lau tu'ash goh qom'i plak svep », sont les mots inscrits en Vulcan. « Seul le sang humain peut ouvrir la porte ».

*

Le marché, sous le soleil brûlant, est plongé dans son calme ordinaire. Les marchants ne crient pas, ne vantent pas le mérite de leur marchandises, les clients n’essayent pas de faire baisser le prix, et les passants marchent vite et sans se retourner. C’est toujours ainsi que débute la journée dans la ville, et c’est ainsi qu’elle se termine. Sauf si les gardes du Palais ont repéré celui qu’on surnomme le Roi des Voleurs ; l’un des rares habitants de la ville qui pratique encore cette activité que les Vulcains considèrent vulgaire et illogique. Et cet après-midi, le calme ne dure pas longtemps dans les rues du marché : le brigand est pourchassé par six gardes pour avoir volé, parait-il, du saffir, une pâte ressemblant le pain des Terriens. Certains habitants jettent des coups d’œil dénués d’expression sur la scène : le jeune voleur, habillé seulement d’un pantalon en coton, court pieds nus dans la rue, s’agrippant de toutes ses forces au morceau de saffir comme si sa vie en dépendait –ce qui est surement le cas. Et derrière lui, les gardes brandissent leurs lirpas, de redoutables sabres à la lame en forme de croissant, et le poursuivent inlassablement. Tournant au coin d’une petite rue qu’il pense déserte, le brigand se retrouve nez à nez avec un septième garde. Ce dernier lève ses bras musclés et menaçants et s’apprête à l’abattre avec son lirpa, mais le voleur, habitué aux poursuites et aux gardes, évite le coup fatal en se baissant rapidement et en passant sous l’arme, puis il continue sa course, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il entend vaguement les insultes qui fusent de ses poursuivants : « Saleté d’humain. Vaurien. Terrien de malheur ». Son sourire s’élargit ; pour que les gardes Vulcains daignent montrer quelque émotion, comme la colère, il faut vraiment les pousser à bout. Il continue à courir encore quelques minutes, pour s’assurer de ne plus être suivit, puis, arrivé dans une ruelle réellement déserte cette fois-ci, il s’arrête, essoufflé, et pousse un cri de victoire. Il s’adosse à un mur et s’apprête à croquer dans le saffir… quand son regard tombe sur une minuscule silhouette à l’autre bout de la ruelle. Il s’approche doucement, et découvre une petite fille Vulcaine, ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés retenus derrière ses oreilles pointues, exposant son visage pale –même pour une Vulcaine- et son regard vide. Son petit corps frêle commence à trembloter quand elle aperçoit l’humain en face d’elle, la regardant avec cette étrange expression qu’elle ne voit nulle part sur les visages des Vulcains. Il s’approche encore plus, levant les paumes vers elle en un geste rassurant : « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, n’aies pas peur. ».

Elle le dévisage curieusement. Sa voix est si douce et si pleine de tendresse… est-ce ce qu’ils appellent « la compassion » ? Elle n’en est pas certaine, mais quand il lui tend son morceau de saffir avec un sourire encourageant, elle le prend sans hésiter et commence directement à manger. Elle marmonne un remerciement, la bouche pleine : «  Shaya tonat », et l’humain s’en va en lui lançant un dernier sourire. Le ventre vide mais le cœur léger, il grimpe tout en haut d’une maison et, sautant ainsi de toit en toit, rejoint son « chez-soi » ; un grand bâtiment abandonné, aux murs mangés par le soleil et par le vent, contenant, pour seuls meubles, un vieux tapis usé pour dormir et un bout de bois fixé entre deux pierres en guise de table. Le voleur s’assoit à son endroit préféré ; près d’un mur particulièrement démoli, qui laisse voir un incroyable paysage : la ville entière, s’étendant jusqu’à la frontière du désert, et puis le Palais de l’Ambassadeur, énorme, somptueux dans la lueur du soleil couchant. L’humain pose son menton entre ses mains et soupire. « Me voilà, James Kirk, le vaurien, le voleur, le sale humain... mais combien de Vulcains peuvent se vanter d’avoir une telle vue sur le Palais chez eux ?». Il sourit tristement. Il déteste ces nuits-là, où il est péniblement conscient de ce qu’il est : un humain, un étranger parmi les natifs de cette planète, vestige d’un temps passé où ceux de son espèce était des esclaves que les guerriers Vulcains rapportaient de leurs voyages sur la Terre. Un être indésirable, inutile, étrange dans ce monde dénué d’émotions. Avec, comme seul moyen pour survivre, la nécessité de voler. Il déteste ces nuits-là, mais il apprend à ignorer ces pensées comme il ignore son ventre qui se noue sous l’effet de la faim et sa gorge sèche et écorchée à cause de la soif. Ils disent qu’il est né ainsi, qu’on ne change pas ce qui coule dans le sang. Et son sang à lui est rouge, contrairement au leur. Non, on ne change pas ce qui coule dans les veines.

*

Dans la cour du Palais, un jeune Vulcain attend, les bras croisés derrière le dos, le regard froid fixé sur ses bottes en cuir. Habillé d’une longue cape noire, au devant incrusté de lettres d’argent, ses cheveux d’ébène parfaitement arrangés en une frange droite et les sourcils aussi longs et fins que ceux de tous les Vulcains, il a pourtant un air étrange comparé aux autres. Un garde passe devant lui et s’incline avec respect. Il répond avec un bref hochement de tête et le garde s’en va, le laissant seul à nouveau. Seul ?

« Spock !, une voix féminine l’interpelle ; où étais-tu ? Je t’ai cherché partout ! ».

Une femme apparait dans la cour et se dirige vers lui, traînant sa longue robe bleue derrière elle. C’est une humaine dans la cinquantaine, aux yeux clairs et chaleureux, et au sourire bienveillant.

« Nashaut, mère, la salue-t-il ; j’étais en train de méditer. »

Elle lève les sourcils : « De la méditation, à ton âge, alors que tu devrais être dehors à découvrir le monde ! ».

Il hoche la tête, son visage toujours aussi froid et inexpressif, et répond, d’un ton éternellement calme : « C’est pour cela que je suis ici : je compte en discuter avec mon père. J’ai demandé la permission de quitter le Palais. »

Sa mère baisse la tête tristement : « Tu sais ce qu’il va dire. Tu as essayé tant de fois. »

« Cinquante-trois, pour être exact, » ajoute-t-il machinalement.

« Et pourtant tu n’abandonnes pas. N’est-ce pas un défaut humain, Spock ? N’est-ce pas illogique de poser une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse ? ».

Spock ne répond pas, se contentant de fixer une inscription sur le mur droit devant lui. Sa mère pousse un long soupir. Quand elle parle, sa voix est comme mouillée de larmes : « Pourquoi rejettes-tu ta moitié humaine ? Est-ce de ma faute ? ».

Spock ferme les yeux : « Mère, s’il te plait. Je ne veux pas en discuter. »

Elle hoche la tête avec amertume et, sans ajouter un mot, quitte la cour.

*

« J’en ai eu assez. Tu accepteras ma décision puisque c’est la seule solution logique. », dit Sarek, actuellement Empereur, jadis Grand Ambassadeur auprès de la Terre, et père de Spock.

« C’est que votre logique est défaillante », répond Spock, le visage impassible mais le ton légèrement impatient.

« Je crains ne pas comprendre. Explique-toi. »

« En tant que futur Empereur, il est impératif que je sois au courant des besoins du peuple, et donc il faut que je sorte. »

« Pour te perdre, seul dans les rues ? »

« Oui. »

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point l’équilibre de notre vie est fragile. Ton arrogance est un défaut humain, Spock, et ce sera ta perte. »

Et sur ce, Sarek quitte la pièce, laissant là son fils, seul et désespéré.


	2. Chapter 2

Mâchouillant un morceau de saffir qu’il a réussi à dérober, Jim Kirk joue avec un petit caillou rond et plat, le faisant voler au dessus de sa tête, l’imaginant survoler le soleil et aller au-delà des frontières connues de l’Univers. Il a déjà vu ce genre d’engins, sur les rares tableaux lumineux de la ville. Des machines plus grandes que les navettes, plus solides que n’importe quel engin connu dans la ville, des machines pour voyager… dans l’espace. Jim soupire et lance le caillou nonchalamment derrière lui. Il se traite d’idiot ; il lui faut garder les pieds sur Vulcan s’il veut survivre. Il essaye de s'arracher à sa rêverie mais ses pensées reviennent le chercher et le replongent de force dans ce qu'il appelle souvent son propre « vaisseau spatial » : un monde caché sous ses paupières et dans son esprit, où il est libre de s'évader vers de lointaines étoiles. Où il n'est plus James le voleur, le vaurien, le sale humain. Où il n'est plus méprisé, mais respecté et... aimé ? Il pousse un autre long soupir, avant qu'un cri ne s'élève du marché, le tirant violemment de ses songeries. Il ouvre grand les yeux et quitte son petit abri sur un toit, curieux de connaître la raison de ce cri. Les Vulcains, d'habitude si calmes et silencieux, n'élèvent la voix que très rarement. Jim se penche légèrement et cherche des yeux la source du raffut : il aperçoit, devant un magasin, deux Vulcains, visiblement le centre d'attention du reste de la rue. Le premier, un marchant, se tient le menton pointé vers le ciel, la posture intimidante, et lance sur l'autre un regard menaçant ; le deuxième, la bouche entre-ouverte, les joues légèrement teintées de vert, semble confus. Il porte une longue cape incrustée de ce qui semble être du Dilithium, une pierre précieuse et extrêmement rare. Mais ce n'est pas son costume élégant qui retient le regard de Jim ; sous une chevelure noire comme la nuit et des sourcils fins et pointus, son regard inquiet est presque... humain.

« Voleur ! Comment oses-tu défier la volonté de Surak ? s'exclame le marchant, d'un ton détaché malgré la gravité de ses mots.

« Je ne voulais pas faire de mal, répond l'autre ; j’avais faim, j’ai pris la nourriture qu’il me fallait. C’est logique.

« Mais tu n’as pas d’argent pour me payer. Tu as volé, et voler est illogique. Gardes !

Jim, ne tenant plus, quitte le toit et saute avec adresse sur le sol, à côté du présumé voleur.

« Et si la seule façon de survivre est de voler ? L’instinct de survie, c’est illogique aussi ?

« C’est toi le voleur humain !, s’exclame le marchant, ignorant la remarque : Gardes !

L'humain réagit alors en attrapant le jeune Vulcain par le bras -malgré sa connaissance de la culture Vulcaine qui tend à minimiser le contact physique- et l’entraîne loin des cris menaçants du marchand, conscient que dans quelques instants des gardes apparaitront au coin de la rue. Il sent une légère résistance puis le Vulcain, s’inclinant sans doute devant la logique de la situation, laisse l’humain le guider entre les rues étroites et poussiéreuses, grimpant par moment avec lui au-dessus d’un mur pour sauter de l’autre côté. Ils courent sans s’arrêter, l’humain agrippant toujours le Vulcain fermement par le bras, et ils laissent derrière eux des gardes aux oreilles vertes de rage refoulée. Arrivés devant un bâtiment en ruine, Jim pousse un soupir de soulagement et ralentit jusqu’à l’atteindre. Il se laisse ensuite tomber sur le sol, dos contre un mur démoli, et ferme les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le présumé voleur reste debout, la respiration sifflante mais pas haletante comme celle de l’humain, et il inspecte l’endroit curieusement. Jim ouvre les yeux et l’observe avec tout autant de curiosité. Ils n’ont échangé aucun mot depuis la scène au marché, et les questions commencent à danser dans sa tête, mais au lieu d’en poser, il sourit :

« Y a pas de quoi. »

Le Vulcain se tourne vivement vers lui, comme surpris de l’entendre parler, ou comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Il lève un unique sourcil pointu.

« Pardon ? »

Le sourire de Kirk s’élargit.

« J’ai dit : y a pas de quoi.

« Je ne comprends pas.

« Y a pas de quoi me remercier. Pour vous avoir sauvé la vie.

« Ah. »

Pendant leur brève conversation, pas un regard n’a été échangé. _Et il s’obstine à me snober, il ne m’a même pas remercié !,_ pense Jim. Pourtant, il ne supporte pas longtemps le silence gêné qui s’installe, sans doute à cause des longues années de solitude, il ne peut maintenant refuser de la compagnie, quelle qu’elle soit. Il se lève, se dirige vers son endroit préféré, pointant du doigt vers le paysage du Palais sous le soleil rougeâtre. Il toussote deux fois pour attirer l’attention de son hôte, puis sourit de nouveau :

« C’est mon endroit préféré de la ville. Combien de Vulcains peuvent se vanter d’avoir une telle vue sur le Palais chez eux ! »

Cette fois, il a piqué son intérêt. L’homme aux oreilles pointues s’avance jusqu’au niveau de l’humain, le regard fixé sur le Palais. Jim l’observe encore, notant à quel point il semble impressionné par ce qu’il voit. Un Vulcain, impressionné ?

« Magnifique n’est-ce pas ? J’imagine que vivre là-dedans doit être..., il s’interrompt, secoue ensuite la tête, s’attendant à une réaction qui ne vient pas. Alors il ajoute : désolé, je suis un incorrigible rêveur… »

Il pose son regard sur la ville en dessous, et soupire.

« Ça ne l’est pas. »

Jim sursaute, ne s’attendant pas à entendre la voix de velours du Vulcain. Il fronce les sourcils, évitant de le regarder.

« Quoi ?

« Ce n’est pas… magnifique, vivre dans le Palace. »

Incrédule, c’est au tour de l’humain de hausser les sourcils. Il ose un regard furtif vers son hôte de fortune et ricane :

« Comment vous le savez ? »

Le silence s’installe de nouveau, et le sourire de Jim disparait. _Je suis allé trop loin_ , pense-t-il avec un certain regret. Il baisse les yeux, ne sachant trop que faire. Il se reprend vite ; s’il veut survivre, il doit garder les pieds sur Vulcan et la tête sur les épaules. S’il veut être respecté, il doit se respecter lui-même. D’une voix assurée, malgré le fait qu’il n’arrive toujours pas à regarder le Vulcain, il demande :

« Vous ne m’avez pas dit votre nom ?

Il sent l’autre s’agiter à son côté. Une hésitation de quelques secondes, puis la réponse arrive, timide :

« Spock.

« Pas de nom de famille, Spock?

« Vous ne pourrez pas le prononcer. »

Kirk ravale sa salive. Oui, il ne sera jamais rien de plus qu’un humain, incapable de la plus simple des choses, comme prononcer un nom.

« Et vous ?

« James Kirk, répond l’humain, un peu sèchement, avant d’ajouter d’un ton plus détendu : mais vous pouvez m’appeler Jim. »

Du coin de l’œil, il voit Spock hocher la tête. Ils ont tous les deux les mains plaquées derrière leurs dos, et se tiennent aussi droits que possible. Jim remarque la différence de taille ; le Vulcain est considérablement plus grand.

« Jim ?

Ce dernier sursaute encore, et ne pouvant masquer son émotion à être appelé ainsi par son prénom, répond d’une voix incertaine :

« Oui ?

« Est-ce que vous vivez ici ? »

Cette fois, il ne peut s’empêcher de se tourner complètement vers Spock, qui le regarde déjà de ses yeux bruns. Bruns et profonds, infiniment plus brillants que ceux de n’importe quel autre Vulcain, infiniment plus… humains.

Jim en a le souffle coupé. Son regard titube maladroitement sur le visage de Spock pour revenir finalement vers ses iris chocolatés. _Vous avez les yeux tristes_ , a-t-il envie de dire. Mais d’autres mots lui échappent, de sa voix tremblante :

« Oui, c’est ici que j’habite. »

Spock hoche la tête encore, ne quittant pas l’humain du regard.

« Merci. »

Kirk écarquille les yeux. Ceux du Vulcain lui échappent alors, quittant son visage pour regarder au loin le soleil couchant. Jim sourit de toutes ses dents, et le regard de Spock revient, comme incapable de s’arracher à la contemplation de ce sourire :

« Y a pas de quoi … Spock. »

Il a tant de questions à lui poser : le Dilithium sur ses vêtements témoigne de sa richesse, alors pourquoi vole-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il si différent des autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il accepte d’être traîné jusqu’à une veille maison abandonnée par un voleur humain ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jim peut voir un triste sourire dans ses yeux ? Mais le silence n’est interrompu que par le bruit de leurs respirations. Non, le moment est trop délicat pour qu’il ne le gâche en interrogations. Ils sont si près l’un de l’autre, leurs nez se frôlent presque, et Jim peut sentir le souffle froid de Spock sur ses joues. 

« Kum-tor au ! »

Tous deux se tournent vers la voix qui s’élève soudain derrière eux, et aperçoivent avec horreur des gardes, lirpa en main, fondre sur eux tels des _sehlats_ sauvages. Ils agrippent Jim férocement par les deux bras et le tirent sans plus tarder hors du bâtiment abandonné vers une navette sur laquelle est marqué le sceau de l’Empereur. Affolé, l’humain s’agite, cherchant désespérément à se dégager. Il voit Spock s’adresser à l’un des gardes. Vient-il de le trahir ? Mais comment ? Est-ce donc un piège ? Mais la voix de Spock semble furieuse, malgré son visage impassible, et Jim croit le voir protester vivement en Vulcain. Avant que les portes de la navette ne se ferment, il a le temps d’apercevoir un homme aux cheveux d’argent poser une main sur l’épaule de Spock. Un homme aux oreilles rondes… un humain.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock se tient droit, les yeux fermés, les index et majeurs collés en position de méditation. Mais son esprit n’arrive pas à se concentrer, il vagabonde follement sur les toits de la ville et entre les murs détruits d’une maison abandonnée. Le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre le tire de ses pensées. Il lève les yeux vers sa mère, qui, le visage grave, l’invite à entrer d’un geste rapide de la main. Il obéit, pénétrant dans une pièce sombre aux murs tapissés de calligraphies, où son père discute à voix basse avec un homme aux longs cheveux blancs : Khan, son conseiller. Un humain.

« Père, il ne sert à rien de l’emprisonner. Il m’a sauvé la vie. »

Sarek balaye l’argument d’un regard perçant :

« Il n’y aura pas d’emprisonnement. Il sera exécuté. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Spock frémit, son visage se décompose et sa silhouette a l’air de perdre de son assurance. Mais cela ne dure guère plus d’une fraction de seconde, puis il se reprend et commente, sa voix calme et dure :

« La logique de cette décision m’échappe. »

A côté de Sarek, Khan s’agite.

« Permettez-moi, Empereur, demande-t-il, et, suite au hochement de tête affirmatif de Sarek, il continue, s’adressant à Spock : vous comprenez que c’est un voleur. 

« Et c’est une raison suffisante pour l’exécuter ? Réplique Spock, le ton glacé.

« En effet, ça l’est, d’après les lois de Vulcan. Et ce n’est pas le seul crime dont on le trouve coupable, répond Khan, avec un demi-sourire aussi froid que l’expression des deux Vulcains.

« Les lois de Vulcan n’ont aucun sense.

« Tu réécriras les lois de Vulcan quand tu seras Empereur, dit Sarek, en se levant lourdement : en attendant, tu accepteras mes décisions. Et tu ne quitteras plus jamais le Palais. Compris ? »

Spock  baisse les yeux vers le sol, le visage encore plus fermé qu’avant.

« Oui, père. »

*

Kirk s’allonge sur le flanc en poussant un grognement. Il a le dos écorché par les lames des lirpas que les gardes ont utilisés pour le pousser jusqu’à sa cellule, et les menottes retenant ses bras l’empêchent de se coucher sur le ventre. Les yeux ouverts sur la pièce vide et sombre, aux murs grisâtres, il essaye de refouler la panique qui menace de l’envahir. Le voilà, dans une prison Vulcaine, attendant la mort en refoulant ses sentiments, exactement comme eux. Dégouté, Jim ferme les yeux et serre les paupières. Il se pose des questions, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que son sort : pourquoi est-il là ? Les gardes les ont trouvés, lui et Spock, dans une maison abandonnée. Sa maison. Ou Spock l’a-t-il trahi ? Pourtant il lui a semblé surpris, même pour un Vulcain. Et s’il l’a trahi ? A quoi bon s’en encombrer l’esprit maintenant que son destin est scellé ? Il n’arrive pas à s’intéresser à la moindre de ces questions. Dans quelques heures il sera mort. Il se frotte les yeux et retient son souffle, visant à s’empêcher de pleurer : ce n’est pas le moment. Sa dignité est tout ce qu’il lui reste. Mais même cela lui semble bien futile devant la fatalité de la mort…

Il entend la porte s’ouvrir et des pas s’approcher, mais il ne bouge pas, n’ouvre pas les yeux. Ce n’est qu’au moment où une voix l’interpelle qu’il a la force de se redresser :

« Lève-toi, vaurien. »

Levant les yeux vers l’homme devant lui, Jim fronce les sourcils, mais obéit. Il note que l’étranger n’est pas un garde, mais quelqu’un d’importance à la cour, vu sa robe de tissu Vulcain incrustée de pierres précieuses. Il a de longs cheveux blancs et… des oreilles rondes.

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler ce qui t’attend, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, dit l’homme, d’un ton égal : mais je vais te donner une chance de vivre. »

Jim sent son ventre se nouer, et une énergie nouvelle qui coule dans ses veine. Il va vivre. Pourtant sa gorge reste serrée quand l’autre humain reprend :

« Je ne te donnes pas le choix. Tu me suivras et tu obéiras. »

Il se retourne ensuite, visiblement satisfait de son court discours, et s’apprête à quitter la cellule quand la voix rauque de Kirk s’élève :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L’homme se retourne avec un demi-sourire.

«  _Khan_ _Noonien Singh_. »

*

Jim sent l’impitoyable vent du désert lui fouetter la peau. Torse et pieds nus, il avance lentement, gardant un poing fermé devant ses yeux pour se protéger du sable. Il se demande comment Khan, qui le dépasse de quelques mètres, arrive à voir dans l’obscurité quasi-totale de la nuit sur Vulcan, mais continue à suivre ses cheveux d’argent, seule partie visible de lui. Il trébuche deux ou trois fois, se relève, crache du sable, sans que l’autre humain ne prenne même la peine de se retourner. Il pousse un long soupir de soulagement quand ils s’arrêtent enfin devant une grotte. C’est alors que Khan semble se souvenir de sa présence, il l’attrape impatiemment par le bras et le tire vers l’entrée d’un tunnel sans fin. Tirant un petit couteau de sa botte, Khan entaille la paume de Jim qui, prit au dépourvu, pousse un cri de douleur, et son sang se répand sur le sol rocheux couvert de poussière. Presque instantanément, des lumières au sol s’allument, éclairant tout le long du tunnel et une partie de la grotte. Khan respire profondément, lâchant la main de Kirk, que ce dernier serre pour empêcher le sang de couler. Il se tourne vers l’homme aux cheveux d’argent :

« Pourquoi ? »

Khan, les yeux fixés avec émerveillement sur le tunnel pourtant vide, répond dans un murmure :

« Seul le sang humain peut ouvrir ces portes. »

Jim sent sa respiration s’accélérer.

« N’êtes-vous pas humain ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? ».

Un long moment de silence passe, dans lequel Khan observe avec fascination les murs du long couloir devant eux. Puis il secoue la tête, comme pour s’éveiller d’un songe, et se tourne vers  Jim.

« Je suis un humain, mais génétiquement “modifié” ; je n’ai pas les mêmes limites physiques ou mentales que toi. Mon sang est différent du tien, dit-il sèchement, mais avec une certaine arrogance.

Jim ravale sa salive, observant Khan d’une toute autre façon.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ? »

« Tu entreras dans la grotte, tu feras couler un peu de sang à chaque porte, et quand tu atteindras la fin du tunnel, tu trouveras ce que je cherche : Genesis. C’est une machine cylindrique, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Ensuite tu la ramèneras ici. »

Kirk se tourne vers le tunnel, conscient qu’il n’a pas le choix, et pose un pied par dessus l’entrée sans dire un mot.

« Oh, et une dernière chose, ajoute Khan, d’un ton irrité ; tu feras vite, ma patience a des limites. »


End file.
